


Knararsmiðr

by Anatolia



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bipolar Disorder, Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Justice, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Revenge, era appropriate voyeurism and morals
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: Викинг АУ про Норвегию IX века.Слово knararsmidr означает «строитель кнарров», корабел.Исака в этом АУ зовут Ингель, а Филипа — Фредерик, поскольку для использования христианских имён век не тот.Действие в фике происходит на территории Скандинавского полуострова, Фарерских островов, Ирландии, а также Кордовского Эмирата (современные Испания и Португалия).





	

Самое первое воспоминание было такое: Ингель сидит на расстеленной на снегу оленьей шкуре, глядя как мать колет дрова. Вертит головой, сердясь на сползающий на глаза беличий мех, и щурит глаза на зелёные всполохи на небе.  
\- Мама, это костёл? То там зывёт?  
И тут его хватают и вмиг поднимают высоко вверх.  
\- Эски! - взвизгивает он, норовя вырваться и пинаясь пимами из ворсистого меха.  
Но брат держит на вытянутых руках, приговаривая:  
\- Ты что, малой? Какой же это костёр? Это сверкают доспехи и щиты у валькирий. Они там, высоко, скачут на своих крылатых конях. Забирают к Одину тех, кто пал в бою.  
\- Эски-и... - выдыхает он очарованно. - Поими высоко! Исё!  
\- Хватит, Эскиль. Лоб себе о поленницу расшибёт и этим дело кончится, - ворчит мать.  
Дальше Ингольф не помнил. Многие годы спустя он узнал, что они тогда ездили далеко на север, в Тромсё, где жили родичи отца. У них в Агдире небо было обычное.

***

\- А я-то где был? - спросил его однажды Рикке, когда Ингель пересказал в темноте шёпотом. Ингелю тогда сравнялось зим семь или восемь. Фредерику — десять, Эскилю пятнадцать уже.  
\- Так небось сидел с кислой мордой где-нибудь неподалёку. Как обычно, - шепнул Эскиль.  
\- Спите уже, троллево отродье! - недовольно проговорила мама. Нарочно потеснила их на ложе, отчего они все стали зажаты, как сельди в бочке. С другого-то бока храпел отец, и его было нипочём не сдвинуть. Тяжёлое покрывало из сшитых медвежьих шкур дрожало при каждом выдохе. Вальтер Эйриксон был той ещё тушей — и пригибался всякий раз, чтобы в дверь пройти.  
\- А может, тебя тогда вообще не было? - всё равно из вредности сказал Ингель.  
\- Как это не было? Меня было! Ты же младший! - возмутился Рикке, пихая его локтем.  
\- Почему мы тогда оба тебя не помним? - тихонечко спросил Эскиль.  
Рикке уже начал вертеться и выпрастывать руки в длинных рукавах рубашки наружу. Видимо, чтобы вылезти из тёплой постели и отправиться в лес к оголодавшим в конце зимы волкам. Но они не пустили, конечно. Обняли с двух сторон и оба прижались щеками к пухлой риккиной морде.  
\- Ты всегда был, дурашка, - поцеловал его в нос Эскиль. - Ты снег тогда в чашке растапливал, потому что вот этот вон сказал, что хочет пить.  
Рикке закрыл глаза и счастливо засопел. Ингель глядел на три их головы рядом — светлую, тёмную и золотисто-рыжую. В неверных отсветах от очага было видно, что все они, Вальтерсены — разные.  
По правде-то они с Рикке были родными братьями, а Эскиля родила Снёфрид из рода Трюггвасон. Но она сорвалась с отвесной кручи и погибла, когда Эскиль ещё и разговаривать не научился.

***

Те ночные перешёптывания про путешествие в Тромсё были незадолго до того, как всё пошло к Хель.  
Дальше отца взяли на подворье тогдашней кюны. В доверенные люди, что стерегли покой правительницы Агдира днём и ночью. Тогда краем правила Оса, дочь Харальда Рыжебородого. В своих хирдманнах кюна более всего ценила честность, верность и умение читать людские сердца. Отец обладал всеми нужными качествами. А ещё для северянина не было кончины почётнее, чем умереть, защищая своего правителя.  
Отец ответил согласием на предложение, которое делали очень немногим. Оса щедро делилась со своими хирдманнами всем, принадлежащим ей по праву верховной власти — а потому нужды ни в чём Вальтер Эйриксон не знал.  
Но мама в тот год тоже покинула их. Её больше никто не называл по имени — Айли. Теперь она была вёльвой Агдира. Творила сейдр и предсказывала будущее — тем, кто осмеливался спросить. Маму избрали на должность на Гулатинге, что собирался ежегодно на острове Гула в Согнефьорде. Самой Айли там не было — женщин, кроме кюны, на тинг не пускали.  
Лопарка из края вечной ночи, владеющая Рунстафар — языком резных знаков, она рано или поздно должна была стать вёльвой. Ведь и они, и свеи, и даны с кирьялами верили, что лопари сплошь колдуны и могут немыслимое. К тому же, мама говорила не только на дёнск тюнга — всеобщем языке северян, но и на своём, лопарском наречии. Она умела объясниться с пленниками из семи королевств Энгланда. Ингель сам слышал, как мать расспрашивала о чём-то девушек-тир из Франкии, которых продавали им даны. Стоило ли упоминать, с каким почтением и страхом взирали на неё жители поселения!  
Им, детям, пришлось смириться с тем, что отныне будут расти сиротами при живых родителях. Но Эскиль обнял их с Рикке, утёр носы и пообещал, что они и так справятся. Он теперь был старшим в доме и отвечал за всё.

***

Отчего-то всегда находились те, кто говорил о маме дурное.  
Ингель в толк не мог взять, как можно целый народ считать колдунами и ходячими источниками зла и скверны. И чем лопари так провинились. Бесился, но отмалчивался вечно, когда кто-нибудь заводил такой разговор. Эскиль — тот беседовал насмешливо, норовил припугнуть недалёких, неумных. А вот Рикке... Тихий, незлобивый Рикке не выносил только одного — когда обижали Айли.  
Он маму больше всех любил — бывало, горсть морошки соберёт и тут же к ней бежит:  
\- Мам, на! У тебя же зубы ныли.  
Ласковый с ней — не все дочки так к матери льнут, как Рикке. Захочется маме свежего сига с вечера — так Рикке ночью в метель на озеро Дюбо потащится, но добудет. А другой бы трэлла послал — пусть у того на холоде пальцы стынут...  
Через это и приключилась та история с заезжим квенном из племени сумь.

***

Вьюжной, ненастной зимней ночью, когда от ледяного ветра и не вздохнуть, постучался к ним в ворота чужой человек. Эскиль вышел, заслоняясь капюшоном плаща, поглядел в прорезь на лиловое от стужи лицо и смёрзшуюся сосульками бороду. Сжалился, впустил к ним в дом.  
Квенн по имени Илмо, как опрокинул в себя рог эля да отогрелся у огня, повеселел. Стал рассказывать, что в их стороне творится — по ту сторону Восточного моря. Ингель слушал и только морщился — полны неуёмной похвальбы были речи чужака. Такие себя только слышат, собой любуются. У трэлла, что сам себя продал в неволю за долги, больше достоинства.  
Ингель попивал свой бланд — ничего крепче напитка из молочной сыворотки детям и не полагалось. Жевал ячменную лепёшку с сосновой заболонью, заедая свежим козьим сыром. Он опоздал к общей трапезе, потому что бродил по побережью с Юнасом, обсуждая всё на свете. С лучшим другом разговаривать можно было до тех времён, когда косматый злобный Фенрир разинет пасть и поглотит солнце...  
Рикке сидел рядом на лавке с точильным колесом — правил затупившееся лезвие топора. Любимый это его топорик был — с плавно изогнутой ольховой рукоятью. Острый нечеловечески. Одно касание — и на руке развёрстая рана. Ингель и в руки его не брал даже после одного такого раза.  
Проворные тир убирали кости и жилы, вытирали пролитый кисель и пиво, двигаясь бесшумно. Лёгкими тенями мелькали меж опорных резных столбов, украшенных надтреснутыми щитами предков. Ингрид и её мать Сив выметали пол. А закончив, погасили на ночь факелы, отчего большая зала погрузилась в полумрак. Остались только они — трое братьев (трэллов не считая).  
И тут краснорожий, с осоловевшими глазами квенн возьми да скажи:  
\- У вас тут, в Агдире, лопарка одна живёт — так я дорогой слышал. Вроде как, взял никчёмную дочь Похъёлы за себя какой-то бонд. Но после-то выгнал прочь. И ублюдков, прижитых от неё, покинул. Хальвдану конунгу стал служить. Верно это?  
У Ингеля аж дыхание в горле замерло — он как сразу почуял, что будет. Рикке предплечье стиснул. Тот ничего — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжал скрести срез лезвия о камень. Только желваки на щеках двигались.  
\- Может, верно, а может, и нет, - сплюнул на земляной пол Эскиль. - Поостерёгся бы ты, квенн, говорить о том, чего знать не знаешь.  
\- Кому уж знать, как ни мне, добрый хозяин! Скёл! - хохотнул Илмо, приняв от низко склонившегося трэлла полный рог пенного напитка. Стукнул его о рог Эскиля, выплеснув пива наземь. - Проклятые лопари по соседству с нами живут. Уж оттеснили мы их, как могли, туда где совсем ничего не растёт — берёзы и то кривые низкорослые. Ну-ка, как теперь вы своё колдовство будете творить — без щедрого тепла солнца, с оленьего мяса на тюленье перебиваясь?  
Ингольф хотел бы упредить: молчи, несчастный, если жизнь тебе дорога! Но вместо этого только сглатывал. Предплечье Рикке под его рукой напряглось, стало каменным — и шороха от точильного колеса больше не было слышно. Ингель поднял глаза и увидел, как сильно выступила на лбу Рикке выпуклая синяя вена. Это можно было увидеть редко — обычно брат умел быстро гасить свой гнев.  
Эскиль обернулся, покачал головой — безмолвно прося не нарушать законы гостеприимства. После отхода отца от жизни мирного бонда он был хозяином усадьбы Вальтерсенов и всех доставшихся по наследству земель.  
\- А между ног у лопарки знаете что, парни? Вонючая пасть со щучьими зубами, - пьяно проговорил квенн, тряся грязновато-пегой бородой. - И воняет... тухлятиной. Как любимое их кушанье — задушенный олень, что несколько месяцев кряду под слоем торфа пролежал. Кто ж такую любить станет? Уж не по доброй воле.  
Размышления Ингольфа о том, что Илмо такого сделали лопарки, перервалось напряжением мускулов под пальцами и коротким характерным свистом топора. Квенн даже вскрикнуть не успел. Его разрубленный посерёдке нос теперь белел обнажившимся хрящом. Губы некрасиво висели лохмотьями. Рубашка на груди быстро пропитывалась кровью, бегущей из-под засевшего глубоко в черепе лезвия.  
Эскиль вздохнул, покачал головой, отчего рыжая коса мотнулась из стороны в сторону. Потом подошёл к ним и положил руку Рикке на плечо.  
\- Нет, ну с другой стороны...  
\- С затылка было бы не так красиво, - хрипло сказал Рикке.  
Ингель был уверен, что тот никогда прежде не убивал человека. И сейчас они с Эскилем были свидетелями того самого первого раза.  
\- Нашему Илмо просто не повезло, - выковырял Эскиль мясное волокно из промежутка между зубами. - Он не умел выбирать темы для беседы.  
Ингель всхрюкнул от нервного смеха. Вот уж да — рассказывать такое трём детям лопарки! О кушанье, упомянутом квенном, они с Рикке знали не понаслышке. Такого оленя ели, срезая тонкими пластинками замороженное мясо и заедая свежими, только извлечёнными оленьими лёгкими. Они оба хорошо знали вкус копальхема — а вот Эскиль нет. Ибо тот, кто не приучен к нему с раннего детства, подох бы в корчах от такого угощения.  
\- Сверре, Хийси, - сухо приказал Эскиль безмолвно стоящим у стен трэллам. - И ты, Сигстайн. Чтобы к рассвету тут всё было отчищено песком. И тухлятиной не воняло. Пимы его можете забрать — выделка-то добротная, как я погляжу...  
Ингель присмотрелся — а брат-то был прав. Подошвы у обувки квенна были из «щётки», что срезают с промежутков в оленьих копытах. Щётка жёсткая, на неё нипочём не налипнет снег при ходьбе.  
Ингольф поднялся на ноги и потянулся, от души зевнув. Были некоторые опасения, что летом к ним явятся за вирой родственники покойного. Впрочем, он бы на их месте обходил Агдир десятой дорогой.  
Рикке тщательно обтирал замаранное лезвие топора краем рубахи (вероятно, размышляя о том же). Лизнул запачканный палец. Может, кровь человечья была на вкус особенной? Не такой, как конская, что в Агдире пили из кругового ковша во время блота.  
\- Обычная, - пожав плечами, сообщил тот. Не отличалась, стало быть.  
Теперь Фредерику можно будет выскабливать ножом затылок и виски — как это делал Эскиль и все, обагрившие свой топор.  
Трэллам предстояло разобрать часть южной стены дома, к которой Илмо лежал головой и вытащить тело наружу через это отверстие. Ни в западную, ни в восточную дверь покойника проносить было нельзя. Закопать его надлежало в песке на линии прибоя — как всякого негодяя-нидинга, что не заслуживает погребального костра.  
Позже они все, почти задремав, лежали в кровати (он, Рикке, Эскиль и рыбацкий сын, которого Эскиль притащил позавчера). И только тогда Ингель различил тихие, едва различимые всхлипы. Он повернулся лицом к затылку Рикке, положил руку ему на грудь:  
\- Да я бы так же сделал, брат. Если бы мне... смелости хватило.  
Фредерику было только тринадцать зим.

***

По собственному признанию Эскиля, он убил своего первого на тинге сотни, в пятнадцать. Разумеется, это был не какой-то достойный повод типа соперничества за невесту или прилюдного оскорбления противника.  
Нет, Эскиль, этот недоделанный скальд, умудрился сочинить вису про Нурунн Сандольвсдоттир. Ингель, конечно, слышал только безобразно переделанные похабные версии. Старший брат уверял, что изначально в висе воспевались губы девы, сладкие и сочные, как северная малина. Её солнечные волосы, которые, должно быть, выковали альвы, и тому подобное. Беда в том, что до отца Нурунн дошли восхваления совсем иных частей тела.  
Короче говоря, отец Нурунн потребовал по справедливости поединка. На поединок вызвался неженатый родственник девушки — задиристый Улаф шестнадцати зим. В один из моментов схватки Эскиль с силой швырнул его, подставив колено, и сломал хребет. Даже топор им обагрить поленился. В кратком пересказе Рикке выходило так; самого Ингольфа на тинг ещё не пускали по малолетству.  
Вису про Нурунн перестали даже упоминать после того, как Эскиль пригрозил свернуть шею любому, кто осмелится.  
Самым забавным было то, что Эскилю даже не нравились девы. Они бы с Рикке точно заметили — благо все эскилевы волосатые и бородатые увлечения спали с ними в одной кровати.

***

Рикке дружил с Луке Вальбергсоном.  
Старый Вальберг был прижимистым и хитрым хозяином, нажил немало добра. Одна беда — из всех сыновей до отрочества дожил только Луке. Вот над ним и тряслась вся семья. Баловал и отец, и дяди, и семеро сестёр. Что ж удивляться, что рос Луке чванливым и противным, а заботился только, чтоб ему было хорошо?  
Помнится, пойдут они с Рикке играть в заросший вереском овраг за домом — а восьми зим от роду Ингель с ними увяжется. Луке вроде как не прочь, улыбается приветливо, но улучит минутку — когда Рикке не смотрит. Согнётся пополам и шепчет на ухо:  
\- Отстань! Не таскайся с нами, инн унге.  
Малявка сопливая, значит — Ингель даже тогда понимал, что обидное.  
Скоро выучился, как давать отпор долговязому — топнуть ногой и пригрозить:  
\- Я сё Лике лосказу!  
Ох, как пугался этих слов Луке — аж одним глазом косить начинал.  
\- Молчи, Ингольф. Я тебе... яйцо гагары принесу, хочешь? Или... на плечах буду носить, пока не устанешь. Ну?  
Рикке улыбчиво щурился, когда шёл рядом и глядел на восседающего на шее Луке Ингеля.  
\- Не надоест тебе его таскать? Тяжёлый же небось? - брал он Луке за руку.  
\- Да что ты. Ингольф как пушинка, и не весит ничего, - расправлял плечи тот, красуясь.  
Несмотря на скверный свой нрав, сын Вальберга Рагнарсона был парнем хоть куда — высоким, сильным. И в воинских забавах первым — не совсем пустой похвальбой были его слова. Рикке, помнится, с блестящими от восторга глазами пересказывал, как тот зимой в шторм переплыл Харкмарксфьорд. На спор, когда Вильгельм, сын самого ховгоди из Уппсалы, прилюдно усомнился в его бесстрашии...  
(Другое дело, какую трёпку потом устроил Луке отец. И как орал на него сам Рикке — аж красный от гнева, с вздувающейся посредине лба веной. Испугался же за него до трясучки.)  
Величайшей насмешкой богов было то, что Луке Вальбергсон не убоялся бы ничего — кроме разочарованного взгляда Рикке...

***

Луке пришёл к ним, чтобы увести гулять брата, но дома не застал. В тот день Рикке еще не вернулся с дальнего выгона-сеттра. Да, у них было домашней челяди и работников в достатке; Вальтерсены совсем не бедствовали. Но всякий свободный юноша должен был уметь делать и простую, грубую работу. Молоть зерно каменными жерновами ручной мельницы. Копать торф, жечь уголь, добывать соль. Состригать с овец наросшую за лето шерсть.  
Только старшему сыну в роду выпадало оставаться на своей земле. Судьба всех прочих была — ходить в походы с конунгом, открывать новые земли, грабить христиан и кто ещё там попадётся на пути. Чтобы в конце концов обосноваться на новых островах и вести жизнь бонда там...  
Рикке в свои четырнадцать зим уже преуспел во многих хозяйственных делах — Эскиль не мог на него нарадоваться.  
Луке сидел на бревне перед домом — нетерпеливо покусывая губы и не сводя глаз со склона, где должен был появиться брат. Ингель устроился на земле рядом, мастеря маленький кнарр. Вместо киля у него была толстая изогнутая сосновая коряга. Для спант, рёбер корабля, годились ветви с оборванными иголками, что он обрубил под один размер. Нужно было воткнуть их заострённые концы в заранее проделанные пазы в киле. Ингель пыхтел, зажав остов между колен. Волосы, курчавясь, как нарочно лезли в глаза. Ветки то выпадали из недостаточно глубоких пазов, что входили в них криво — делать свой собственный кнарр оказалось делом вовсе не простым.  
\- Братец Луке! - наконец взмолился он. - Помоги...  
Ингель в конце той зимы сам видел, как они с Рикке спускали на воду первую лодку, что сделали вместе — сами, без помощи взрослых.  
Луке покосился недобро, с усмешкой. Словно оправдывая своё имя, даденное в честь бога коварства — Луке Одинсона.  
\- Что-то нет охоты у меня с тобой возиться. Не видишь, занят? Что ж ты сам безрукий-то такой?  
Сказал — и снова уставился на склон, где меж осклизлых валунов неумолчно журчал ручей. Обыкновенно в эту пору, пока не успели ударить заморозки, горные склоны в Агдире цвели яркими красками. Зелёные и бурые, жёлтые и красноватые пятна мха составляли дивный узор...  
Ингольф уже давно не жаловался на свои обиды — учился справляться своими силами. И Рикке ничего не говорил про его мерзкого дружка. Вот Луке и осмелел.  
Зажмурившись от проступивших на глазах жгучих слёз, Ингель отвернулся. И тогда увидел Эскиля, который стоял на пороге дома. Старший брат не проронил ни слова — но посмотрел так, что Ингель понял и криво улыбнулся. Эскиль Вальтерсен никогда не оставлял нанесённую обиду безнаказанной — шла ли речь о нём или о ком-то из членов семьи.

***

Позже вернулся с сеттра Рикке и они все вместе сели за стол. Старые тир приготовили пряной ягнятины с капустой. Девчонки, Ингрид и Кирстен, затеяли испечь сладких и мягких медовых лепёшек. Мешок белой привозной муки на той неделе принес на плечах хирдманн Хальвдана конунга (в подарок от отца).  
Ингель жевал с закрытыми глазами, урча и смакуя каждый проглоченный кусок. Ввозимые далеко с востока пряности стоили немалых денег. Не служи Вальтер Эйриксон при дворе правителя, им с братьями никогда было бы не узнать вкус перца или лавра. Муку привозили из страны Гардарики — говорят, там вместо овса и ячменя на полях колосилась золотистая пшеница.  
Луке и Рикке переглядывались через стол, улыбаясь по каким-то своим тайным поводам. Ингель мог видеть, что под столом их колени немного соприкасаются.  
\- Думал взять вас в Тромсё сразу после Эйнхериев, ребята, - отряхивая рыжие усы и бороду от крошек, сказал Эскиль. - Папа сказал, дядя Сёльве уже и лыжи, обтянутые оленьей шкурой, для нас заготовил — хорошо же на них идти по следу! Неслышно, зверь не учует. Побудем там, сколько захотим.  
Луке аж вскинулся от таких слов. Заёрзал беспокойно на месте, поправляя крашеные настоем золы выбеленные волосы. Они оплетали голову сетью из мелких косичек так сложно и прихотливо, что любому было ясно — Вальбергсон из кожи вон лезет, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.  
Ингель едва не подавился мелкой костью от приступа злобной радости. Он ведь прекрасно знал, как славился Луке Вальбергсон в Агдире своим умением покорять заснеженные вершины.  
Можно было только представить, как сильно Луке хотелось, чтобы брат Рикке увидел его, с бешеной скоростью летящего вниз с горы. Ловко петляющего меж холмов, держа перед собой заострённый лёгкий посох — для равновесия. Вальбергсон уже видел, как будут сиять глаза Рикке, как он станет улыбаться своему герою...  
\- Эскиль, - натужно сглотнув, сказал Луке. - А мне... мне можно с вами? Отца уговорю. Можно, а?  
Эскиль даже головы не повернул. Лениво зевнув, подставил трэллу опустевший рог. Поблагодарил кивком головы.  
\- Брат Эскиль, - уже тише, не так уверенно повторил Луке. - Я с вами очень хочу. Можешь взять меня в Тромсё?  
Эскиль пристально посмотрел на Ингеля. Потом перевёл взгляд на Луке и, старательно копируя интонации, произнёс:  
\- Что-то неохота мне с тобой возиться. Не видишь, занят? - и нарочито медленно пригубил эля.  
Рикке был совсем даже не дурак. Он вскочил так резко, что чуть не уронил тяжёлую дубовую скамью.  
\- Я тебе сколько раз говорил?! А ты опять? Знаешь, что Ингель младше и ответить не может? Да я... я видеть тебя даже не хочу!  
Луке тоже встал. Высокие скулы у него побледнели. Оправдаться было нечем.  
Рикке носился с ним, как красноклювый тупик носится с единственным выстраданным яйцом. Он делился с ним всем, что перепадало от братьев и прочих родственников. Никогда не задевал его гордость. Только что кровавых жертв в роще ему не приносил. И вот...  
\- Шёл бы ты до дому, парень, - поднялся и взял его за плечо Эскиль. - Фредерик тебя тут не хочет. Мы с Ингелем — и тем более.  
Луке с дрожащими губами пошёл к двери, то и дело спотыкаясь. Ингелю отчего-то уже не было так весело. Он и тогда уже смутно понимал, что в жизни есть вещи, ради которых стоит поступиться если не всем, то очень многим. И кажется, для противного Луке самым ценным была их с Рикке дружба.  
Потому что он вдруг развернулся... подбежал к Рикке и рухнул перед ним на колени. Обхватил за ноги, отчаянно глядя снизу вверх. Зачастил, сглатывая и заикаясь:  
\- Рикке, я бо-больше никогда, слышишь, ни единого раза его не задену. Ни словом, ни де-делом, клянусь. Во всём буду помогать, даже и без просьб. Рикке! Накажи, побей, если хочешь. Только не гони от себя.  
Ингель, оцепенев, смотрел, как пальцы Рикке зарылись в его дурацкие крашеные волосы — и это ещё до любых слов. Эскиль, хмурясь, покачал головой — наверное, тоже с трудом понимал, что брат нашёл в этом никчёмном.  
\- Мне надо подумать, - наконец, сказал Рикке, с упрямой материной складкой между бровей. - Приходи... послезавтра.  
Ингель поймал ехидный взгляд Эскиля. Наказание было что надо — ведь все отлично знали, что Луке ни дня не мог прожить без Фредерика. Ещё солнце, бывало, только встанет — а эта корабельная сосна уже тень отбрасывает на порог.  
Вот только Рикке и себя наказывал, получается. Ингель правда не знал, кому из них будет тошней прожить следующие сутки и дождаться послезавтра.  
А Луке Вальбергсон и тогда ещё долго не мог уйти. Отвёл Рикке в сторону, оправдывался вполголоса с виноватым лицом. Даже к Ингелю подошёл прощения просить — вот до чего припёрло! Он от удивления так глаза выпучил, что Эскиль аж заржал.  
Остаток вечера тот, кстати, был подозрительно угрюм и неразговорчив — словно сегодня осознал нечто важное, и оно ему очень не понравилось.

***

Следующим летом Эскиль потащил его к северной границе Агдира. Туда, где серой замшелой громадой высился Урддалскнутен, заслоняя собой бегущие облака.  
Когда они вскарабкались на первый уступ, Эскиль задрал голову и присвистнул. Ингель помотал головой, глядя на почти отвесные скалы — неужели он всерьёз? Покорить такую вершину казалось невозможным.  
\- Ну что, на север и в горы? - подмигнул брат.  
Ингель глянул на него с усмешкой — так посылали тех, кто уже вконец тебя достал.  
Помнится, Ингель уже начал всерьёз задыхаться, упираясь в свои коленки руками на каждом крутом подъёме. Так высоко он в жизни бы не подумал забираться. Ветер тонко завывал в ушах. Ингольф был не из самых отважных, к тому же всегда помнил о Снёфрид, которая всего лишь пыталась снять с утёса удравшую козу. А поплатилась за это жизнью.  
\- Эй, малой, - отвесил ему шлепок по заднице Эскиль. - Давай шагай. Думаешь, я помучить тебя хочу? Не, я не прочь, конечно. Кто ж над тобой ещё поизмывается. Но я показать тебе кой-чего собрался, баранья ты башка. Почти пришли. Вниз только не смотри.  
Разумеется, Ингель тут же скосил глаза вниз — туда, где ниже отвесной скалы расстилалось лоскутное одеяло долины и текла река Марна. И под хохот Эскиля упал на четвереньки, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за каменистые уступы. Казалось, неминуемо рухнет туда, вниз, если останется стоять на ногах.  
\- Ну, идём же! - взял его за шкирку Эскиль. Потащил за собой, не сопротивляющегося от сильного испуга. Они взобрались на самый пик, который вдруг оказался небольшим ступенчатым плато, поросшим островками пышного мха.  
Намертво вцепившись в эскилевы плечи, Ингольф обводил глазами открывшийся вид и не мог поверить. С этой точки было видно южное побережье Норэгр — теснящиеся у береговой линии шхеры с колониями чаек. Низко сидящие в воде торговые корабли-кнарры с раздуваемыми ветром синими парусами. Ослепительный блеск моря под полуденным солнцем. Глубокой трещиной прорезающий сушу извилистый фьорд Равн, переходящий в Харкмарксфьорд.  
Эскиль больше не держал его — стоять на плоском было не страшно. Повернувшись к морю спиной, Ингель смог рассмотреть оба лесистые берега Марны с разбросанными там и сям белыми пятнами овечьих стад. Высокогорные луга-сеттры с щиплющими траву коровами. Одним словом — весь Агдир.  
\- Что, нравится? - прищурился Эскиль. - Ты как, сильно любишь свой край? Хотел бы остаться в Норэгр и «сидеть в золе», как твой старший братец? Или тебя жуть как манят далёкие земли с чокнутыми христианскими королями, грабёж и резня тамошних бондов? Я, как ты знаешь, попробовал. И не в восторге.  
Ингольф помотал головой. Он честно силился понять, о чём Эскиль спрашивает, что он вообще хочет.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул тот. - Давай начистоту. Хочешь, я отдам тебе половину наследных земель и имущества? А ты сделаешь для меня один пустяк — женишься и заведёшь детей. Не прямо сейчас, конечно, но чуть попозже. Нам позарез нужны дети, Ингольф!  
\- Но нам... и так же хорошо вроде? Втроём, - шмыгнул носом Ингель.  
\- Ага, а род кто будет продолжать? - упёр язык в щёку брат. - Мне девятнадцать. Все мои ровесники уже ввели в дом жену. А я точно знаю, что не смогу вот это всё... с женщиной, - жалобно скривил губы Эскиль.  
\- А чего сразу я? - вжал голову в плечи Ингель. - Ещё же Рикке есть! Пусть он!  
Он не думал ни о каком имуществе — мысль о женитьбе вызвала у него панический ужас.  
\- Рикке... - поскрёб за ухом Эскиль. - Понимаешь, тут вот какая загвоздка. У него уже есть невеста. Не красавица. Характер тоже отвратный, по дому ничего делать не умеет. Вальбергдоттир — знаешь такую?  
Ингель несмело хихикнул, догадавшись, что это он о Луке. Получается, он правильно думал, что двое парней так не дружат. Они с Юнасом точно не тискались за домом, не лежали друг на друге в хлеву. И не целовались в губы (хотя можно было и рискнуть — вдруг Юнас в морду не даст?)  
\- Я не знаю, Эскиль, - отведя глаза, ответил он. - Но я могу попробовать, если вот прямо очень надо. Это и мой долг тоже.  
\- Спасибо, малой, - просветлело лицо у брата. - Я знал, что на тебя можно рассчитывать.  
Ингель сел на голые камни и обхватил руками колени. Он понятия не имел, как собирается держать своё слово.  
\- Нам надо как-то решить это дело, Ингель, - сказал Эскиль, нежно гладя его по макушке. - Ладно... разберёмся.  
Он кивнул и прижался щекой к тёплой руке.

***

Они, Вальтерсены, происходили от самого Ингви Фрейра. Вана, которому подвластен солнечный свет, посылающего людям богатые урожаи. Некогда Один поселил его в Уппсале. От них с Герд Грюмирсдоттир пошли дети, которые стали назваться Инглингами.  
Эскилю и Фредерику отец дал имена в честь погибших на поле битвы дяди и брата. А вот имя Ингольф означало «волк Фрейра». Его, младшего в семье, так назвал отец, на восьмой день после рождения уложив на колени.  
Может, Эскиль был прав и ему предстояло в будущем завести детей. Имена которых тоже будут начинаться с извечного «инг» - Господин.

***

Бараньей башкой Эскиль звал его не просто так.  
Все мужчины Агдира носили одну и ту же причёску: нетронутые ножом волосы посерёдке головы стягивались в хвост и заплетались в тугую косу, умащенную льняным маслом. Старые воины выскребали всё целиком — так, что на черепе становился виден синий узор из рун, когда-то давно сделанный вёльвой. Наиболее почётным считалось носить знаки, нанесённые ховгоди. Для этого нужно было совершить путешествие в святилище в Уппсале, что в землях Свитьод.  
Детям волосы обрезали также на один манер: надев на голову горшок и большими ножницами отстригая всё ниже глиняного края.  
Ингель не походил ни на мальчика, ни на взрослого мужчину, потому что никому не позволял резать и кромсать свои волосы. Они курчавились как хотели, пушились у висков, в самом деле напоминая ухоженное руно. Ведь он мыл их с душистыми травами и расчёсывал по многу раз костяным гребнем — аж до того, что потрескивать начинали. Подрезал чуток ниже шеи. Носил простую кожаную тесёмку, чтоб в глаза не лезли. Как ни потешался над ним Луке, как ни подкалывал шутливо Рикке — Ингель упрямо стоял на своём.  
Ему было десять зим, когда волосы срезали насильно, даже не спрашивая.

***

Никто из братьев, наверное, уже не помнил, как было дело. Как однажды в предрассветный час к ним зашла их вёльва-мать — как всегда, застав всех в доме спящими. Постучав в дверь трижды — чтобы не приняли за ожившего мертвеца-драугара. Ингель слышал её осторожные крадущиеся шаги, когда мама зашла в альков к сыновьям.  
Приоткрыв один глаз, он мог видеть, как она вешает на резные столбики кровати дощечки с защитными рунами — носить на шее. Вот эта побольше — для Эскиля, эта в виде длинного лосося — для Фредерика. Наверное, и для него у мамы подарок найдётся? Так и оказалось — перед носом закачался красивый амулет в виде волчьей головы.  
Айли приходила так редко... Они все были рады — даже если это и случалось посреди ночи.  
Мама по-своему заботилась о них. Давала советы Эскилю, как обращаться с рабами, делать так, чтобы те были довольны жизнью и послушны господину. Когда начинать заготавливать ветки для подкормки скотины. Когда пора укрепить опорные столбы в сарае, где тир ткали полотна. Ещё при дедах вкопанные опоры начали проваливаться под тяжестью земляной кровли и проросших на ней берёз. Мамины советы неизменно пригождались — Эскиль ещё был недостаточно опытен, чтобы быть хозяином такой большой усадьбы. Хоть и старался изо всех сил.  
Для среднего сына у Айли всегда что-нибудь полезное. Не для самого Рикке — а для его лучшего друга. Мешочек со смесью трав, с которых нужно было делать отвар — чтобы Луке перед битвой на тинге лучше спал. Особенный порошок из тонких грибных пластинок — если Вальбергсону нужна была настоящая ярость берсерка в опасном поединке.  
Ингелю не нужны были ни советы, ни полезные вещицы — он просто скучал по маме. Сильно, аж до слёз иногда. Эскиль был всё время так занят и не всегда находил для них время...  
Присев рядом с ним на корточки, Айли замерла, равномерными выдохами щекоча шею. Он поёжился и улез поглубже под покрывало, смеясь тихонько.  
Но мама потянула за прядь волос, развела их руками на пробор.  
\- Эскиль! Что же у вас совсем никто за ним не следит? В голове полно живности. Глянь, эти твари так и ползают, - щёлкнула она что-то ногтями, сняв у него с шеи.  
\- М-нн? - бессмысленно вытаращился на неё старший брат, привстав на постели. Рядом завозились, подтягивая край меховой шкуры повыше — с Эскилем, конечно, спал его очередной приятель.  
Рикке храпел, и не думая просыпаться — небось, вчера снова лазил с Луке по скалам и собирал яйца чаек. Или чем они там занимались целыми днями — брат как уходил после утренней трапезы, так его до темноты и не было видно...  
Ингель лежал ни жив, ни мёртв — твари в волосах ничего хорошего ему не сулили. Он надеялся только, что голову рубить сразу не станут.

***

Возня с волосами заняла полдня — всем расплели косы, приказали тир намазать их льняным маслом со скипидаром. После это смывали в бане — по многу раз, не жалея нагретой раскалёнными камнями воды. Айли, вся красная от горячего пара, подманила его рукой:  
\- Не выходит ничего с тобой, Ингольф. Те ползучие твари отложили яйца и они слишком мелкие. Все не выбрать. Придётся тебе походить без волос.  
Сверкнуло лезвие короткого ножа и на шею Ингелю посыпались срезанные мокрые пряди — мама в своих решениях никогда не сомневалась.  
Тогда, вечером, впервые выйдя из банного сруба с лысой головой, он понял, что такое позор.  
Тир жалостливо провожали его глазами. Их дети хихикали и показывали на Ингеля пальцем. Трэллы молча переглядывались — смеяться над молодым хозяином им не подобало.  
Эскиль, помнится, прижал его одной рукой к себе, погладил по этой безволосой башке. А потом обратил суровый взор на тех, кто столпился подле:  
\- Узнаю, что кто-то его дразнит — вмиг забуду, какой я добрый и справедливый хозяин. Рикке, и ты запомни: если кто из твоих друзей станет глумиться — я им эти слова сам кулаком в глотку вобью.

***

Да только что было толку. Ингель и сам не знал, как просуществовал те несколько месяцев, пока не зарос курчавой шапкой снова. Девчонки, что жили возле причала — Вильде, её задиристая подружка Эва и толстая дочь кожевенника, однажды подстерегли и стали тыкать в него длинными рогатинами для просушки шкур. Загнали в угол так, что некуда было от них и деться.  
\- Эй, Вальтерсен! - крикнула Вильде, заправив за спину волну белокурых волос, сияющую, как шёлк. - Ты свободный или нет? Причёска короче, чем у трэлла!  
\- Такой же сын рабыни, как ваша Ингрид. Недаром вы похожи, как две капли воды, - громко и насмешливо произнесла Эва. - Что, заплачешь сейчас? Давай, плачь, нам тебя не жалко!  
А дочь кожевенника, чьего имени Ингель не помнил, хмуро поглядела на него. А потом медленно опустила рогатину, посторонилась и дала пройти.

***

Ингель не заплакал, хотя доски причала и лодки с развешанными на просушку неводами уже расплывались перед глазами.  
В тот день, придя домой, он сел на скамью подле Эскиля. Уткнулся лбом ему подмышку и вот тогда заревел. Назрыд — от несправедливости, от обиды и злости. Потому что... за что они так с ним? Брат прижимал к себе, чуть раскачиваясь — как лодка, которую приподнимает на гребне волны.  
\- Ну что ты, маленький? - полным тревоги голосом спросил он.  
\- Почему они говорят про меня и Ингрид? - выпалил Ингель. - Я хочу всё знать, скажи мне!  
Эскиль не отказал. Так Ингель и узнал, что белокурая девочка-тир, с которой он играл всё детство, тоже дочь Вальтера Эйрикссона. Её мать, Сив, не особенно болтала об этом, но все в Агдире знали. Муж Сив, Гуннар, не мог и слова сказать — жена трэлла была, как и он сам, собственностью хозяина...  
Ребёнок всегда разделял судьбу матери — вот почему Ингрид спала в хлеву и ела прим с чёрствым хлебом, а Ингель спал на мягких шкурах и ел пшеничные лепёшки с можжевеловым мёдом. Слово, которыми обозначались родичи, для них было немыслимо и непроизносимо — рабыня никогда не может быть ровней свободному. Даже если к Ингрид относились лучше, чем к прочим — ведь она была «фострэ», родившаяся и выросшая в доме господина.  
В тот день, украдкой поглядывая на Ингрид, что прислуживала им за столом, Ингель впервые понял. Её обрезанные по плечи волосы были тем же самым, что его лысая голова. Ведь у свободных девочек заплетённые волосы доставали до подколенок — а если расплести, так и вовсе стлались по земле.

***

Сыном кюны Осы был Хальвдан Чёрный, прозванный так за волосы и бороду цвета сажи. Он был младше Эскиля на год. А вступил во владение Агдиром восемнадцати зим, когда умерла его мать.  
Кюна была ещё не старой — в её косах никто не замечал поблескивающих на свету нитей серебра. Но ни кровопускания, ни целебные отвары, ни спешно принесённые животные и человеческие жертвы не помогли Осе поправиться.  
Сын позволил ей упокоиться с величайшими почестями, которые только видел край. Он выволок из науста — корабельного сарая, тот самый драккар, на котором Оса некогда вернулась во владения отца. После не совсем удачного замужества, с будущим конунгом на руках — Хальвдан Чёрный тогда прожил на свете только одну зиму...  
Вместо того, чтобы зажечь погребальный костёр, Хальвдан разрыл подножие холма и поместил корабль в яму. Заколотые рабыни и золотые блюда и кубки, породистые кони и драгоценные браслеты и фибулы были уложены рядом с почившей кюной. Всё это с величайшим тщанием обмазали густой синей глиной, не боящейся тлена.  
Вопреки недовольству старейшин и советам собственных хирдманнов, Хальвдан конунг хотел, чтобы его мать пережила века и осталась нетронутой. Такой же прекрасной, как и в день смерти.  
Когда на седьмой день пили сьюнд, у места захоронения побывал весь Агдир, часть Вестфольда и Вингульмёрка. Все, кто знали Осу Харальдсдоттир или хотя бы слышали о ней, в тот день сдвинули рога с элем. А Фрейя, конечно, распахнула для неё врата своего пиршественного чертога Сессрумнир.

***

Когда у Гудрёда Охотника, конунга Вестфольда и Вингульмёрка, умерла жена, он решил посвататься снова. Да не к кому-нибудь — а к дочери конунга Агдира, Осе. Ей тогда минуло двадцать зим — полная зрелость на севере. Да только Харальду Рыжебородому совсем не пришёлся по вкусу чванливый и грубый будущий зять. Оса так и вовсе скривила губы — жених был с чёрной бородой, свиреп и страшен видом. За всё время, что был в мальстофе — зале для важных переговоров, не сказал невесте и одного доброго слова.  
Гудрёд получил отказ. Обидно, что говорить — но, если скрепления договора между родами ещё не было, можно отступиться. Поискать тех, кто сговорчивее. Однако, Гудрёд Охотник был не из таких.  
Собрав своих хирдманнов, время спустя он вернулся. Пол-Агдира тогда было охвачено пламенем — не простивший такого пренебрежения Гудрёд жёг и рубил всё на своём пути. Он своей рукой заколол Харальда и его сына Гюрда, а связанную Осу взвалил на плечи и насильно увёз в Вестфольд.  
Гудрёд всё же сделал непокорную девку своей женой. Вскоре та понесла. Олав, его сын от прежней жены Альвхильд, был ровесником Осы...  
Кто-то бы, может, умывался слезами без толку — но не Оса Харальдсдоттир. Год спустя, когда Гудрёд был в Стивлусунде на пиру, он, шатаясь, шёл по причалу. Некто проткнул его со спины копьём — да так, что конунг сразу же испустил дух. Когда стали дознаваться, то открылось: убийцу подослала Оса.  
Как обстояли дела с её замужеством, знали все. Олав Гудрёдссон не препятствовал мачехе, когда она с маленьким Хальвданом пожелала отбыть в Агдир. Новый конунг был даже рад, что можно вздохнуть свободно — покойный был ещё тем тираном.  
Осе он на радостях дал новый драккар, который с попутными ветрами понёс её на юго-запад. Туда, где она родилась и выросла. Туда, где предстояло править её темноголовому сыну.

***

Ингель любил бродить по их усадьбе — в детстве она казалась не имеющей конца и края. Даже сейчас, когда он подрос, владения Вальтерсенов виделись очень обширными. Когда отец женился на Снёфрид, дед Трюггви дал за ней земли. И после смерти дочки не вступал в тяжбу — потому как земля доставалась законному внуку, Эскилю.  
Хозяйский дом — стув, как водится, стоял выше по течению ручья. Так стекающая от хлева навозная жижа не загрязняла питьевую воду. А вот ниже кучно стояли подсобные постройки — там рабы пряли и ткали, выделывали кожи и меха. Имелись у них в достатке кладовые с жиром и мёдом, вяленым мясом и рыбой. Амбары с ячменным и овсяным зерном, помещения для дров и торфа. Даже свой бриггерхус, которым мог похвастаться не всякий бонд.  
Там в освящённых огнём котлах зрело доброе сусло (с дубовой корой, листьями ясеня и бычьей желчью). Когда наступало время праздновать день Эйнхериев, Йоль или Сумарсдаг — конунг посылал к ним за окованными железом бочками. Эскиль заботился о том, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом — эль у них всегда был отменным.  
Дом у Вальтерсенов, как заповедано предками, был без единого гвоздя — колотые доски сходились гладко, паз в паз. Построенный ещё прадедом Фритьофом, с хорошо законопаченными мхом щелями, он даже в суровые морозы хорошо держал тепло. В очаг из больших камней посередине большой залы выплёскивали эля ещё хирдманны Харальда Рыжебородого...  
Имелся у них и скрытный ход, спрятанный под неотличимыми от остальных досками пола. Вёл он к близлежащему лесу. И был устроен на случай, когда необходимо спешно бежать. «Если честь твоя оскорблена, или личная безопасность и спокойствие нарушено» — так сказал бы на тинге законоговоритель-лагман.  
Ингель не припоминал, чтобы отец или брат пользовались ходом — но в жизни бонда могло случиться всякое. А потому трэллы содержали Ярдхус, подземное жилище, в чистоте и регулярно пополняли там запасы еды.  
На сеттрах, принадлежащих им, рабы пасли стада коров и овец, гоняли по горным тропкам коз. Ингольф мог видеть, как солили, коптили и высушивали бараньи ноги для праздничного феналора, как процеживали молочную сыворотку. Хотя ему все эти познания были и ни к чему — как младший в роду, он должен был искать богатства и славы за пределами Агдира. Там, куда ещё не дотянулись руки данов и свеев...  
Когда-то разграбив богатое приорство в Линдисфарне и зарезав всех монахов, даны нагнали страха на христианских королей. Рыбаки с побережья Кента, только завидев на горизонте вереницу кораблей с драконьими головами, бросали всё нажитое и бежали вглубь страны. Данами правил конунг Рагнар Сигурдссон, о котором уже при жизни начали слагать саги. Его племя было самым жадным до Севере до чужих земель. Говорили, даже в Киеве, что в Гардарики, правил датчанин Рёрик из Хёдебю.  
Со свеями всё обстояло не лучше. Древний род Скьёльдунгов был настолько могущественен, что свеям платили дань почти все племена, живущие по ту сторону Восточного моря — эсты, ливы и поморяне. Когда-то прогнав Инглингов на запад, они утвердили свою власть так прочно, что главный хов всего Севера был в стране Свитьод.  
Когда Ингель думал, что осталось им, людям Норэгр, он чесал в затылке. А вдруг на его и Рикке долю не приходится уже никаких бесхозных островов с христианами? Что, если незавоёванные королевства закончились? Впрочем, для того, чтобы планировать далёкие походы, у них был конунг.  
Имя конунга — Хальвдан, было говорящим и означало «наполовину датчанин». Ингольф надеялся, что и хватка у него будет такой же... по крайней мере.

***

Рикке пришёл в глухой полночный час, когда двери в стув были затворены. Тургрим и Хийси, видать, не сразу впустили его, судя по глухой перебранке. Небось, думали, кто чужой. Трэллы-то своё дело знали — нельзя было впускать на хозяйское подворье кого попало. Ежели это не человек конунга, конечно. Или не гонец с будкафлой — резной биркой для спешного созыва на тинг, что передавалась по цепочке от одного хозяина к другому. Это молодому хозяину не следовало шататься где-то ночью, когда в округе слышен только волчий вой и шорох ветра в соснах...  
Эскиль проснулся и лежал с открытыми глазами, сонно моргая рыжими, почти бесцветными ресницами. Старался не вырубиться снова. Ингель знал, что сегодня он почти весь день провёл в седле, объезжая дальние сеттры.  
\- Когда говорят о троллях, они появляются, - пробурчал тот. На тот же манер, что Айли.  
Рикке же не знал, куда девать глаза: утром он при всех обещал прийти пораньше и помочь с лыжами.  
Был у него в этом деле особенный талант: резко сужающиеся, заострённые носки беговых лыж выходили из-под руки Фредерика безупречными. Эти лыжи и несли тебя так, что северному ветру не угнаться. А как начнёт кто, бывало расспрашивать, как же оно выходит — Рикке только зыркнет тёмным глазом и молчок.  
Обещал и не сдержал слова — вот уж стыдоба-то какая.  
\- Что, Фредерик? Есть чем оправдаться? - сердито раздул ноздри Эскиль. - Или у нас теперь в обычае посреди ночи в дом заваливаться?  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы вот так... - не поднимая глаз, ответил Рикке. - Мы просто...  
Он как раз покончил с застёжками плаща, снял отороченный рысьим мехом капюшон с головы. Тут-то и стало видно, что вся шея над воротом рубашки у Рикке в тёмных, багровых синяках.  
Эскиль тяжело вздохнул и махнул рукой:  
\- Да всё понятно, братец. Вы с Луке весь день и полночи занимались чаячьими яйцами. Или не чаячьими на этот раз?  
Рикке гордо вскинул подбородок:  
\- Да, я был с ним! Но... разве ты не можешь понять? У тебя ведь тоже есть эти твои мальчики. И мужи из хирдманнов, и купцы. И монахи. А у меня...  
Даже их кот Хюрре знал, что у него есть противный Луке Вальбергсон. И никого в целом свете этому упрямцу больше не надо. Но Рикке сейчас был не прав — ох, как не прав! И ещё смел перечить наследнику. Будто бы не знал, что слово мужчина должен держать. И что брат в лепёшку ради них готов был расшибиться. И что все, с кем делил ложе Эскиль, совсем не занимали его сердце и мысли...  
Ингель лежал тихо, высунув только кончик носа над покрывалом. Когда братья ссорились, ему всегда было плохо, хоть вой. Уж если и между ними, самыми родными, мира нет — что же дальше-то?  
Но Эскиль был старшим и мудрым. Поэтому не стал выговаривать Рикке — тот и так уже ненавидел себя и мучился от чувства вины.  
\- Иди сюда, наказание ты моё, - приподнял Эскиль покрывало. - Живее, бок стынет!  
Рикке развязал покрытые крупинками морской соли пимы. Разделся до нижней рубашки и штанов. Вместо своих носок одел другие, что мама вязала им всем костяной иглой — тёплые и длинные. Глаз на них он не подымал — всё глядел в пол. Совестился.  
Ингелю очень хотелось уткнуться в эскилево плечо и спать уже наконец. Но он решил дождаться, пока эти помирятся. Они всегда мирились потом.  
Рикке подошел к ложу — и сразу же был повален на пышный медвежий мех. Эскиль сгрёб его и подмял под себя, прижимая оба запястья, не давая и дёрнуться.  
\- Говори, в чём тут дело. Живо говори.  
Глаза у Рикке были круглыми и испуганными. Ингель следил, как перекатился кадык на его горле с метками, оставленными Луке.  
\- Ну... я же не могу его сюда привести! А его отец не позволяет нам спать в их алькове. Он недавно взял в жёны эту Сигрунн из Холагаланда — помнишь, летом ещё сватать ездил? Луке сказал, сейчас бесполезно даже соваться...  
Этого Эскиль, видно, не ожидал. Отпустив его и сев на пятки, он озадаченно спросил:  
\- Так а кто тебе мешает-то? Приводи хоть завтра. Середина зимы уже, куда вы будете на холоде тискаться? Ингольф, вот ты разве против?  
Ингель изо всех сил замотал головой. Ложе широкое, места всем достанет.  
\- Вот и я за. Так и скажи Вальбергсону — пусть тащит свой зад сюда. Спите вместе, - тяжело улёгся Эскиль между ними. - Всё! Живо все закрыли глаза. Сил никаких нет с вами.  
Ингель прильнул к нему боком, держа за твёрдое, мускулистое предплечье и счастливо выдыхая в свёрнутое кольцо рыжей косы. Сквозь ресницы он видел, что Рикке тоже обнимает старшего брата поперёк груди.  
Ну да... такого, как их Эскиль, было не сыскать во всех девяти мирах.

***

Монахи с острова Эрин, коих поминал Рикке, в сущности, были ребятами неплохими. С причудами, правда — макушку, где у норманнов были волосы, те выскабливали до гладкости. А так... Трудолюбивые и старательные работники, они никогда не крали у хозяев, к которым нанимались. Владели дёнск тюнга, потому как с самого начала хотели договориться с ними, северными варварами. Пары хороших зуботычин обыкновенно хватало, если они снова начинали болтать о своём нелепом боге. Ингелю были совершенно неинтересны их бредни.  
Как можно вместо могущественных асов поклоняться сыну человека? На тех рисунках на пергаменте, что он видел, вид у верховного божества был неказистый — глаза запавшие, борода жиденькая. Говорили, что он прощал всё своим заклятым врагам — но кто бы в здравом уме стал так делать? У них в Норэгр, когда совершалось убийство свободного бонда, родня убитого могла взять лучшего из рода преступника. И сделать с ним всё, что пожелает.  
Да и сами христиане были теми ещё лжецами, потому как отнюдь не отличались всепрощением. И точно так же мстили роду обидчика, как это делалось, скажем, в Агдире. А потому было неясно, чему эти бродяги без роду без племени хотели их научить. Зачем приставали к купцам на островах, упрашивая взять на борт своего кнарра. Насколько Ингольф знал, никто из них, норманнов, в христианскую веру обратиться не спешил.

***

Луке Вальбергсон одним вечером остался разделить с ними трапезу.  
Ингель молча ел, не поднимая головы, отрезая своим ножом ломти слатура и запивая брусничным киселём. Так можно было не обращать на мерзкого Луке внимание и вообще делать вид, что его нет.  
Слатур из овечьих внутренностей с детства был у него любимым блюдом. Он даже как-то помогал Ингрид зашивать кишку вощеной нитью. Держал её, полную жира и требухи, скользкими от крови пальцами, а Ингрид ловко делала стежок за стежком. Слатур можно было есть горячим, как сейчас — а можно и холодным, взяв с собой в заплечном мешке. Эскиль иногда готовил его самолично, добавляя маминых трав и папиных пряностей. Но последний раз был уже очень давно... надо будет уломать его сделать снова.  
Тир в последний раз обнесли их кувшинами с киселём. Все наелись — Рикке, прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку скамьи, сыто поглаживал себя по животу. Эскиль громко рыгнул и утёр губы, ухмыляясь. Самому Ингелю не хотелось даже шевелиться.  
\- Брат Эскиль, - вдруг услышал он голос Вальбергсона. - Мне... можно остаться на ночь у вас?  
Эскиль ничего не отвечал. Луке тогда прочистил горло и неуверенно продолжил:  
\- Рикке говорил, что вы с Ингелем не против. Или... ты передумал? Тогда я... я не стану напрашиваться.  
Только вот Луке уже напрашивался. Он теребил свои волосы, заправлял за ухо, искоса взглядывая то на одного, то на другого из братьев. Ингель ехидно улыбнулся — кто бы из поселения видел сейчас Луке, которому нет равных на тинге. Вон как страшно-то было прийти ночевать к ним в семейный альков! Рикке его ещё, небось, уламывал — с того разговора неделя прошла.  
Эскиль, наконец, обратил свой взор на блеющего Вальбергсона. Пожал плечами:  
\- Да оставайся, мне-то что. У меня сон здоровый и крепкий. Но разбудишь мне Ингеля — отправишься ночевать в большую залу к трэллам, так и знай. Скамей вон свободных полно, - указал брат взглядом на стены.  
К ним были прижаты узкие ложа для рабов, что на ночь раскладывались, как распорки меж подпирающими кровлю столбами. Спать на таком ложе было жёстко и неудобно — Ингель ради любопытства пробовал пару раз.  
Луке не сдерзил на это, промолчал, глаза опустив покорно.  
\- Обещаю не тревожить вашего сна, брат Эскиль.  
Ты посмотри — видно, сильно ему хотелось с Рикке спать. Ингель от всего этого даже повеселел — уж очень ему нравилось смотреть, как противного риккиного дружка ставят на место. А тот и слова сказать не может — потому как хочет, чтобы принимали в их семье.  
Рикке с другого конца стола улыбался ободряюще — мол, не робей, мой отважный воин.  
Ингель аж прыснул — ну, дела. И пошёл умываться уже растопленным тир снегом.

***

Ингольф, сытый и сонный, нежился на тюфяке с гагачьим пухом, укрытый подаренной Эскилем рысьей шкурой. Старший брат баловал их донельзя — наверное, только у Хальвдана конунга было такое роскошное ложе. Устилали его светло-голубые вышитые одеяла (рабыни содержали их в чистоте и окуривали дымом сосновой смолы). В алькове с затянутыми войлоком стенами и малым очагом было очень тепло. Можно было спать хоть голышом (как Эскиль обыкновенно и делал). Самому Ингелю больше нравилось в тонкой льняной рубашке — может, кровь у него была не так горяча.  
Ложе было вправду широким — шестерых взрослых мужей можно в ряд уложить. Видно, прадед Фритьоф, что сколачивал для семьи этот альков, тесноту не любил. Ингель слышал, что он был сложен, как медведь — как выпрямится во весь рост да плечи расправит, так уже страшно.

***

Сперва-то все четверо, конечно, лежали тихо. Даже слышно было, как бранятся между собой Сверре и Сигстайн — кому сегодня выгребать угли из большого очага. Вот ведь бездельники!  
Ингель лежал, привычно уткнувшись носом в шею Эскиля, заправив тому на грудь мешающую длинную косу. Эскиль пах потом, влажной шерстью и дымом от костра — родной запах, без которого и не засыпалось.  
Но потом за спиной у него началась какая-то тихая возня. Шёпот Луке — Ингель и не мог различить слов. И тут Рикке тихо рассмеялся — таким счастливым, довольным смехом, и вполголоса проговорил что-то в ответ... Покрывало зашевелилось — они там двигались, укладываясь, как им нравится.  
Ингель лежал, прислушиваясь, когда уловил тихие вздохи. Это был Рикке — он точно мог сказать. Сначала вздохи были редкими, но потом... Они становились всё протяжнее. Покрывало ритмично шевелилось. Рикке со вздохов перешёл на стоны — жалобные, иногда похожие на скулёж. Ингольф не выдержал и перевернулся на спину, посмотреть. Рикке лежал с сожмуренными глазами, его рот был полуоткрыт — красный, влажный, и губы все искусаны. Руками он гладил большой горб поверх покрывала. А потом откинул край и Ингель увидел, что оттуда высунулась светловолосая голова Луке.  
\- Да тише ты, - шепнул Вальбергсон, - а то меня отсюда к трэллам выгонят!  
Но брат, даже глаз не открывая, взял его голову обеими руками и запихал обратно, под покрывало. Ингель не знал, что там делал Луке — но Рикке стонал в голос, томно вздыхал, елозил пятками по перине. Спать под это мог только Эскиль. Который, к слову, храпел, как не храпят и тёмные альвы под сводами своих подземелий.  
Когда Рикке, наконец, замолчал, покрывало снова зашевелилось. Ингель приоткрыл один глаз — его снедало жгучее любопытство.  
Он не мог припомнить, чтобы Эскиль издавал такие звуки, когда был на ложе с очередным дружком. Всё, что Ингель слышал — это шлепки тела о тело и иногда крепкие ругательства, сопровождаемые глотательными звуками. Эскиль уж точно не укладывал никого вот так на голую на грудь, нежно гладя по растрепавшейся косе...  
Луке тяжело дышал, его лицо было совсем красным — должно быть, под покрывалом было одуряюще жарко. Рикке блаженно улыбался, а его пальцы трогали пунцовое ухо Луке, его мокрую шею, заострившиеся скулы. Ингель нахмурился — он никогда раньше такого не видел. Эскиль, удовлетворив свою нужду, просто отпихивал другого парня, тут же засыпая глубоким и беспробудным сном до самого утра.  
\- А ты? - спросил шёпотом Рикке, большим пальцем водя по лукиным пухлым губам.  
\- Я по-другому хочу. Сделай рукой, а? И... пальцами тоже, ладно?  
Покрывало съёхало в сторону — это Луке навис над братом, опираясь ладонями по бокам его головы. Рикке лукаво улыбнулся и потянулся рукой куда-то вниз, под покрывало — как его и просили. Рот у Вальбергсона сразу же беспомощно приоткрылся, а глаза закатились. Ингель никогда в жизни не мог представить, что неприятный, заносчивый Луке бывает таким. С губ у того срывались тихие стоны, которые он, кажется, не мог сдержать. Потом Рикке передвинул его на себе повыше — так, что Луке теперь упёрся руками в деревянное изголовье.  
Ингель не знал, что такого надо делать с человеком, чтобы он вот так дрожал, покрываясь мурашками. И дёргался, и скулил, запрокидывая назад длинную шею.  
У Рикке было такое злобно-радостное, торжествующее лицо — будто они с Луке боролись и он одерживал безусловную победу. Вальбергсон зажал себе рот рукой, приглушённо воя, и рухнул на Рикке сверху.  
Ингель только тогда понял, что сжимает себя рукой под задранной рубашкой. И между пальцев у него скользко сочится.  
Уже в полудрёме, медленно моргая, он видел, как Луке склонился над братом. Их профили на фоне пылающего очага были похожи — у обоих эти носы с горбинкой и точёные скулы. Их губы влажно склеились в тишине. Они ласкали друг друга даже сейчас — руки Рикке гладили спину Вальбергсона, а Луке целовал его между бровей.  
Ингелю было от этого и хорошо, и немного грустно. А почему — он понять не умел.

***

Утром бодрый Эскиль встал с ложа, потянулся с зевком и двумя руками стащил покрывало со всех разом.  
\- Хватит дрыхнуть, ленивые дети Фрейра! Дел полно.  
Судя по звукам, он стал одеваться — шуршала ткань, звякали застёжки на плаще.  
Ингель недовольно зажмурился, поджав под себя босые ноги. А, открыв глаза и сев на постели, увидел, как голый Луке Вальбергсон ёрзает, лёжа на голом Рикке. Они оба задыхались, у Луке блестела от пота ложбинка над верхней губой. Рикке обхватывал его ногами, и даже пальцы на них были сведены.  
Ингель сглотнул — получается, им было мало того, ночью...?  
Эскиль стоял и словно бы любовался на это дело, уперев руку в бедро. Потом цыкнул:  
\- Да сколько ж можно, а? Вставать пора! Давай-ка я вам помогу, братец!  
И как шлёпнет Луке по его белой заднице — ещё и руку задержал нарочно.  
Тот сразу задёргался, будто ударенная пятками лошадь. Стал сильнее ёрзать, толкаясь между бёдер Рикке. Тот прижимал его к себе за мокрую поясницу, и всё повторял хриплым шёпотом:  
\- Да, да, вот так...  
Эскиль только насмешливо косился на них, заново переплетая косу и привычно перетягивая узкой полоской телячьей кожи.  
Ингель поспешно соскочил с кровати — его рубашка спереди откровенно приподнималась. Что с этим было делать, непонятно. Мысленно послав этих к Хель, он хмуро стал натягивать штаны из собачьей шерсти — там, снаружи, был мороз.

***

Когда сели за стол, разговаривать ни с кем Ингольф не стал. Он был зол на Луке и Рикке за то, что они обнимались, и переглядывались, и кормили друг друга овсяной кашей с копчёным лососем. На Эскиля — за то, что тот благодушно щурился и попивал горячий эль, безразличный ко всем этим глупостям. И на себя — за то, что так сильно завидовал. Ингель только сейчас понял, что вот этот комок в горле был невыплаканными слезами.  
Да, Эскиль всех их называл в шутку «детьми Фрейра и Фрейи». Но рыжий, белокожий до прозрачности Эскиль был очень красивым. Темноглазый Рикке тоже был лакомым кусочком — брата провожали взглядами многие. И только он один был «инн унге». Со своей нестриженой копной волос, промежутками между зубами. Тощий, нескладный. Разве кто-нибудь захочет целовать его? Нежить вот так — словами и прикосновениями?  
Отвернувшись, чтобы никто не видел, Ингольф утёр глаза. Поделиться своим несчастьем было не с кем.

***

Зимой Агдир был белый-белый — аж глаза резало, как выйдешь наружу. На кровлях грузно лежал рыхлый снег, искрящийся на солнце. Он не сползал — не позволяли трава и кустарники под ним. Только что подтаивал во время оттепели, заледеневая здоровенными сосульками. Мальчишки отламывали их и бились, как на мечах, осыпая друг друга ледяным крошевом.  
У Ингольфа с друзьями были развлечения получше.  
Нынче они с Юнасом условились пойти к торосам. Компания у них давно сложилась: рыжая губошлёпка Эва Монсдоттир, которая считалась невестой Юнаса. Смешливая Нурунн — та самая, чьего родственника так невежливо сломал об колено Эскиль. Отчаянная Альвильде, дочь Леннарта Вепря, что была посмелее многих парней. Ещё к ним, детям зажиточных бондов, неизвестно как прибился Магнус Фрёвидссон, что был сыном вольноотпущенника-трэлла. Но Ингель был рад, что Магнус с ними. Тот был надёжным другом и ни разу ещё не подвёл.  
Миновав стув Хальвдана конунга за высоким частоколом и длинные постройки-склады у причала, они вышли к морю. Скорее всего, волнения сегодня не было; Ингель ночью не слышал характерного хруста ломающихся и сталкивающихся льдин. Так и оказалось — полнейший штиль. Белые, с крапчатой спиной буревестники отдыхали на больших обломках, опираясь о грудь и крылья — слабые лапы не позволяли им стоять.  
Ингольф огляделся и зажмурился от брызнувшего в глаза сияния — кустарник на берегу сплошь покрылся толстым слоем прозрачной наледи, отражающей свет. Перед ними была самая южная оконечность Норэгр — дальше лежали исконные владения данов. Море темнело меж трещин во льду, и, докуда видел глаз, были серые островки шхер с реющими над ними чайками.  
Ингель шёл впереди всех по чистому ледяному полю, чуть припорошенному снегом — у берега был толстый и прочный, намертво примёрзший припой. Обернувшись, он подождал Юнаса, чтобы пойти вместе. С другом любые занятия были в сто раз интереснее. Юнас белозубо улыбался, стягивая до бровей всю в катышках по краям войлочную шапку. Сам-то Ингольф ходил без неё. Хотя Эскиль при случае отвешивал ему хорошего подзатыльника за это.  
\- А давай на новую стамуху, а? - пихнул Ингель Юнаса локтём. И ускорил шаг — вечно надутую Эву он ждать вовсе не хотел. Магнус уже догонял, маша им рукой — он был резвый.  
\- Давай! Девчонки только от нас отстали... нехорошо.  
Ингель поморщился — девчоночьи яркие шерстяные платья, хорошо заметные на белом снегу, были от них далеко. Красное, зелёное и синее — молодые девушки ходили во всём самом нарядном. Эва, конечно, красное у матери выпросила. Она даже веки пыталась подводить густой сажей с жиром, как замужняя! И ещё в таком виде прошла мимо их двора.  
\- Ну поглядите, какая фрилла идёт! - засмеялась Ингрид, указывая на неё. - Юнас деву и почестнее взять за себя может. Ох, ох, как мы задом-то шевелим!  
И Ингель, вместо того, чтобы одёрнуть свою тир, смеялся тоже. Вот же дурочка эта Эва...

***

В середине зимы на побережье всегда были торосы. Морской лёд вспучивался и трескался до того, что большие обломки стояли торчком, налезали один на другой. А вот когда эти льдины были совсем гигантскими, получались устрашающие нагромождения — стамухи. Они с Юнасом и Магнусом как раз недавно разведали ещё одну.  
Со стороны берега, куда дрейфовал лёд, её склон был особенно крутым. И потому хотелось покорять именно эту недоступную вершину. Юнас, отвязав от пояса свёрнутый моток хорошей верёвки, связал петлю. А потом размахнулся и ловко забросил её на длинный ледяной зубец, примороженный к самой вершине стамухи. Первый и полез, упираясь подошвами сапог в скользкую поверхность.  
Ингель с тревогой следил за ним, задрав голову. Вильде тоже хмурила светлые брови, водя кончиком языка по верхней губе. Но не потому, что было страшно за Юнаса — просто сама больше всех хотела залезть на стамуху. Девчонка, она била оленю в глаз без промаха, чем сам Ингель похвастаться не мог. На лыжах носилась так, что они с Магнусом порой не поспевали. Крепкая была, здоровая, сильная. Он бы точно взял Альвильде с собой в поход, если бы кто его спрашивал...  
Ингольф полез вторым — и только тогда понял, как это трудно. А казалось, Юнасу ничего не стоит вскарабкаться наверх. В самом конце Ингель ослаб и повис на руках — не хватало буквально последнего усилия, чтобы подтянуться. Но Юнас тут же протянул руку и втащил к себе, не забыв стравить верёвку ждущим внизу.  
Руки у Ингеля совсем заледенели — пожалуй, рукавицы-то Рикке ему пихал не зря.  
\- Ай! - сказал он неожиданно для себя, - Юнас, у меня сейчас уши отвалятся. Больно...  
\- Держи. Поноси пока, - снял тот со своей головы уродливую, но очень тёплую войлочную шапку. - А то правда ж отморозишь!  
Когда Ингель, нахохлившись на манер воробья и надвинув шапку по самый нос, начал согреваться, к ним добрался и Магнус. Но разговаривать не пожелал, вместо этого стоя к ним спиной. Конечно — Фрёвидссону было очень важно посмотреть, как Вильде, пыхтя, упрямо лезет наверх. Её длинные волосы развевались от порывов ветра, а выражение лица было очень свирепым. Ингель бы не желал оказаться тем бондом, к чьему порогу она явится за поживой с копьём наперевес.  
Магнусу явно хотелось дать девушке руку. Но он не хуже них всех знал, что тогда ему эту руку сломают.

***

\- Асы и ваны! - взялась за голову Вильде, стоя рядом с ними. - Как же хорош наш Агдир!  
\- И ты всё равно хочешь уплыть отсюда к неизвестным берегам? На год, а то и больше? - уставился ей в лицо Фрёвидссон.  
\- Ха! - рассмеялась та. - С берега море красиво. С моря берег красив. А тебе что до этого?  
Магнус только пожал плечами, хотя ответ был написан у него на лбу. Только Вильде не замечала — её мысли занимал насмешливый и наглый Вильгельм Магнуссон, что иногда наезжал из Уппсалы с отцом. Магнуса это, правда, ничуть не обескураживало. Как и сама Вильде, тот не привык легко сдаваться.  
Лёгкая и проворная Нурунн без труда залезла на стамуху сама — ещё и хохотала, когда чайка пыталась сесть ей на голову. На счастье, Вильде запустила в птицу снежком и та унеслась прочь.  
А вот Эва пыталась, но так и не могла взобраться больше, чем до половины. Так и застряла там, в узкой ледяной ложбинке, не догадавшись, как нужно поставить ноги. Юнас, отводя глаза, с неловкой ухмылкой пошёл её вытягивать. Он не говорил Эве ни одного обидного слова. Но Ингель видел, что ему стыдно за свою невесту.  
Оглядевшись, он вдруг понял, что они стоят по парочкам — Магнус и Вильде, Юнас и Эва. Шепчутся, смеются. Ингель отошёл на край площадки, подальше от них всех. Стало так нестерпимо обидно, что он набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и закричал громко и надсадно. Ветер тотчас заглушил его голос. На глаза навернулись злые слёзы.  
Юнас и Магнус тут же подхватили, заорав, что есть мочи. Эва с Вильде смеялись, потом Вильде закричала высоким голосом, сошла на визг. Им всем было так весело.  
Потом Ингеля тронули за плечо. Маленькая, по плечо ему, Нурунн огорчённо смотрела, теребя в руках концы толстых белых кос:  
\- Ингель! Не расстраивайся. Всё будет лучше со временем. Я обещаю.  
Нурунн Сандольвсдоттир улыбнулась солнечно — как умела только она. И Ингольф отчего-то сразу поверил.

***

Близился Йоль. Время, когда жители Мидгарда просят Одина о том, чтобы долгая зима пришла к концу. Чтобы ночь года миновала и над Норэгр снова взошло солнце.  
Утром они с Рикке срубили у ручья ясеневое дерево для йольского полена. Вдвоём потому, что того требовал обычай — каждый пару раз замахивался топором и затем уступал другому. Эскиль с ними не пошёл — головой замотал, когда Рикке только об этом заикнулся.  
Эскилю было не до всей этой ерунды — он пропадал в бриггерхусе, где перед Йолем варился праздничный сидр. Пара сильных жеребцов ходила по кругу в упряжи, вращая неимоверно тяжёлые жернова, что дробили и перемалывали яблоки. Запах там стоял такой удушающе сладкий и пряный, что Ингель, бывало, выходил наружу, пошатываясь. А брату приходилось торчать в бриггерхусе целыми днями — сидра на вейцл в доме конунга требовалось много.

***

Ингель был настроен мирно. Даже мурлыкал себе под нос, пробираясь в ранних сумерках вдоль заснеженных изгородей. На плечо ему спрыгнула белка, и, оттолкнувшись лапами, перескочила на стреху курятника. Только мазнул по лицу щекотно и нежно пушистый хвост. Ингольф ухмыльнулся — рыжая точно задумала поживиться цыплёнком.  
Сегодня вечером было начало празднеств. А потому по всему Агдиру пылали жаркие костры, пахло сжигаемым можжевельником и жареным вепревым мясом. На воротах усадеб красовались сделанные хозяйскими детьми венки из падуба и омелы. Белые и красные ягоды на блестящей тёмной хвое — для Ингеля оно с детства означало Йоль. Тревожное и опасное время, когда тайные ворота повсюду распахиваются и скверна девяти миров устремляется в Мидгард. Но именно в йольскую ночь с тобой может случиться диво, о котором в обычные дни и помыслить не мог...  
Засмотревшись на роскошный венок с вплетёнными ячменными колосьями, Ингольф споткнулся. Но ничего — удержался на ногах. А потом что-то шмякнулось наземь, раздалось хныканье... Ингель посмотрел вниз — маленький мальчик, сидящий попой в снегу, как раз скривился, готовясь зареветь.  
Малыш был хорошенький — большие ясные, голубые глаза. Светлая прядь выбивалась из-под остроконечного войлочного колпака с завязками. Навряд ли сын простого бонда — новые одёжки не успели даже запачкаться.  
Присев на корточки, Ингель погладил его по румяной щёчке — наощупь глаже, чем обкатанная морем галька:  
\- Тшш! Малыш, смотри, что я тебе дам...  
Разобиженного будущего воителя надо было побыстрей успокоить — раскричится ещё на холоде. Ингольф сунул руку в кошель на поясе. Его содержимое было известно: пара монеток, что подарил Эскиль, привезя их из похода. Отцовское кресало с отверстиями для двух пальцев, кремень, медвежий коготь... а это что? Он извлёк на свет браслет из низанных на вощёную нить мелких деревянных бусин. Бусины были малиновыми, крашеными клюквенным соком. Ингель с трудом припомнил, что эту штуку ему, краснея и хихикая, всучила Ингрид. Будто он станет такое носить!  
Завидев браслет, ребёнок потянулся к нему сразу двумя руками в пушащихся серых варежках.  
\- Дай, дай!  
\- Держи, малой, - отдал ненужное Ингель.  
Тот немедленно засунул бусины в рот — ну а как же не попробовать на зуб? Ингольф вон и сам пробовал — эскилевы серебряные дирхемы, что у них называли кунами.  
\- Ягики! - довольно зажмурился мальчик, вытянув обслюнявленный подарок изо рта. Потом засунул снова. Схмурил бесцветные бровки озадаченно. Куснул одну бусину и возмущённо посмотрел на Ингеля:  
\- Твёдыи! Мфеe...  
\- Что, провели тебя, малой? - смеясь, отряхнул ему плащ Ингольф. Помог встать на ноги. - Как тебя зовут? Чей ты?  
\- Я Стуе, - крепко зажав в кулаке браслет, разулыбался тот. - А ты то?  
\- А я Ингель, - не удержался он от ответной улыбки.  
\- Иггий! - попробовал выговорить Стуре, взявшись за завиток у виска Ингеля и потянув. Ему никак не могло быть больше четырёх зим.  
Ингольф озадаченно почесал бровь — странным же именем нарёк ребёнка отец. Стуре означало «печаль», «скорбь».  
Как раз, когда он уже думал расспрашивать людей, какого роду-племени будет Стуре, к ним подошла женщина. Ингель поднял глаза и обомлел: высокая, с гордой посадкой головы, она могла быть женой ярла или хёвдинга. Всё в ней — золотая фибула на плаще, тонкой выделки шапка на белом кошачьем меху, говорило о знатном положении и достатке. Пышные светлые волосы обрамляли лицо с удивительно правильными чертами. Ингеля женщина не удостоила и взглядом.  
\- Мама, мама! - обхватил её за ногу Стуре. Кончик носа у него покраснел на холоде.  
\- Вот ты где! - взяла та за ручку малыша. - Кто это тут от мамы убежал? А, негодник? Пойдём-ка, нам пора на пристань.  
Ингель оторопело смотрел им вслед. Меховая оторочка плаща этой королевны волочилась по снегу, оставляя неровные борозды.

***

Меряя шагами двор, Ингольф дёргал и теребил свои волосы. Задумавшись, грыз ноготь на большом пальце. Ох, скорей бы уже наступил вечер!  
Ингель не знал, куда себя приткнуть, чем занять мысли — так тревожно и радостно было от того, что Эскиль сегодня берёт его на вейцл. Над губой у Ингеля уже рос светлый пушок, и говорил он низким голосом — по всем правилам, весной Ингольфа допустили бы на первый в жизни тинг.  
Эскиль сказал, что, раз так, можно взять его и к конунгу на Йоль. И разрешить пить сидр из серебряного кубка с чеканкой. Там будут все взрослые мужи Агдира, и прислуживать им станет сама жена конунга, Рангхильд Харальдсдоттир из Согна. Ингель нервно закусывал губу, не зная, сможет ли поддержать пристойную беседу с ней или с другими. Эскиль, тот хотя бы был в Согне с отцом, видел самый большой фьорд Норэгр. В походы ходил. А он что? Жизни не знает, на борт драккара никогда не ступал.  
Радостным же было то, что Ингелю наконец-то удастся увидеть отца. Он приходил к ним ещё реже, чем Айли, потому что должен был неотлучно находиться при своём конунге. А Ингель так соскучился по отцовской ласке, его рокочущему голосу и твёрдым большим ладоням. Обнять бы, прижаться и зарыться лицом ему в волнистую бороду...  
\- Ингольф! Кончай уже ходить туда-сюда. Как квочка прямо, - проныл Эскиль, что собирался коптить свиные рёбра в соли во дворе. - Ну что ты маешься? Что с тобой такого может случиться на этом вейцле? С сидром переберёшь — так и что с того? Ты Рикке вспомни.  
\- Да отстаньте вы уже, - закатил глаза Рикке, что укладывал берёзовые палочки над коптильным чаном. - Сколько можно?  
Поправив на плече плащ, Эскиль простёр руку, как это делали придворные скальды. Откашлялся и начал:

«Это гадюка!» - послышался крик.  
Шорох в траве и шевелятся пятна...  
Нет, это только мой брат Фредерик  
С вейцла ползёт, налакавшись изрядно.

Рикке швырнул в него берёзовой палочкой и попал прямиком в лоб. Эскилев поэтический дар почему-то никогда не был оценен по достоинству.  
Улыбка невольно раздвинула губы — Фредерик со своего первого Йоля у конунга и правда не пришёл, а приполз. Он поссорился с Луке и, по рассказам, пил прямо через край кругового ковша. Совершенно не утруждая себя тем, чтобы нацедить эля в кубок.  
Ингель сильно надеялся, что ему не будет так хреново, как Рикке тогда.

***

Когда они подошли, Ингелю пришлось задрать голову, чтобы рассмотреть резные коньки крыши. Эскиль смешливо косился на него — мол, смотри ворону не проглоти, малой! Дом Хальвдана конунга был куда выше всех прочих домов в Агдире. Наверху обитал сам конунг с женой и челядью, а вот нижний этаж занимал здоровенный пиршественный зал. Дубовые двери сейчас были распахнуты настежь, и оттуда доносился гул голосов, стук кубков и громогласные посвящения богам.  
Уже сидя за длинным столом, прижавшись к боку старшего брата, Ингель понял, что ничего страшного тут и правда нет. Усатые и бородатые лица вокруг были знакомы: кто-то служил в хирдманнах с отцом, кто-то ходил в походы с Эскилем. А кто-то даже спал в их кровати раза два или три — Эскиль не любил повторяться.  
Жена конунга оказалась вовсе не страшной злюкой — а улыбчивой и молодой. Обнося воинов элем, Рагнхильд наклонилась и погладила Ингеля по кудрявой голове.  
\- Что, и младшего уже привели, Эскиль? Как время-то бежит.  
Вздохнула, словно с затаённой печалью, и отошла.  
Эскиль тогда склонился к его уху и сказал:  
\- По сыну своему скучает. Два года Харальду уже... Конунг отдал его на воспитание к деду, в Согн. Так должно растить детей конунга — чтобы к материной юбке не были привязаны. Дурость, как по мне.  
Ингель только глянул возмущённо. Его болезненно задевала эта история — они сами вот так же росли без матери, хотя Айли была жива и здорова. А сын дроттнинг ещё совсем несмышлёныш — как такому без мамы?  
Сидр, налитый в кубок, Ингель понюхал и осторожно пригубил. Ему не нравилось — к тому же, он наслушался о том, как этот напиток заставляет людей творить дурное, а порой и непоправимое. Так что Ингольф молча передал рог Эскилю — не хотелось портить свой первый взрослый праздник.  
Потом трэллы выставили на столы йольского вепря.  
Каждый должен был взять сочащийся кровью волокнистый ломоть и загадать самое заветное желание. Лесной вепрь был посвящён Фрейру и потому эти безмолвные просьбы доходили прямиком к нему. Ингель покосился на брата: тот хмуро смотрел на свой кусок, будто что-то решая, а потом вгрызся в него — аж брызнуло мясным соком.  
Ингольф зажмурил глаза, оставшись сам с собою во тьме — не было ни раззявленных булькающих ртов, ни оголённых затылков. И попросил Господина, чтобы та жажда, что мучила его в последние месяцы, прошла.

***

В середине пиршества к ним, расталкивая хмельных хирдманнов, пробрался отец. Вальтер Эйриксон был здоровенный воин с пылающей, как пожар, бородой, и в толпе его было ни с кем не спутать. Ингель, конечно, не утерпел. Вылез из-за стола, оббежал его и с размаху кинулся отцу на грудь.  
Он был так счастлив — отцовская рука гладила по шее, ерошила влажные кудри.  
\- Ну что, младший мой, - усмехнулся Вальтер. - Пойдём, представлю тебя конунгу Агдира и Вестфольда. Раз ты у меня совсем большой.  
Ингель, держа его за руку, то и дело сглатывал — с самим Хальвданом Чёрным он свести знакомство и не мечтал.  
Отец подвёл его к креслам на возвышении, украшенным затейливой резьбой. Конунг и его жена сидели там, у почётной южной стены, благосклонно взирая на своих подданных. Хотя живая и подвижная Рагнхильд уже начала томиться от скуки, вертя головой по сторонам и позёвывая. С обеих сторон их чету обступала разодетая в меха знать — херсиры и хёвдинги, ярлы и влиятельные бонды.  
Ингель, как того требовал обычай, опустился на колени у ног правителя.  
\- Подыми голову, юный Ингольф, - коснулся тот его плеча мечом, держа плашмя. - Посмотри мне в лицо.  
Ингель вздрогнул и сделал, как велели.  
У конунга Агдира был спокойный, мудрый взгляд человека, которому ничего не давалось просто так. Его лицо с обеих сторон было покрыто вязью орнамента — лиловые узоры ярко выделялись на бледной коже. Тёмные волосы убраны назад в традиционной причёске. Ухоженная, шелковистая борода, белёсый шрам, пересекающий висок и скулу.  
\- Твой отец служит мне с той поры, как я стал конунгом, - прищурясь, сказал тот. - Один из лучших моих хирдманнов — люди не дадут соврать. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты сможешь занять его место.  
Ингель закивал, прижимая руки к груди — он робел сказать хоть слово.  
\- Этой весной мы снова идём в поход на Овечьи острова, что лежат к западу, - широко и хищно улыбнулся конунг. - Можешь присоединиться к своим братьям, если того желаешь. Эскильд в тот раз был совсем неплох. Фредерик, как я знаю, хорошо обучен — пусть натаскивает тебя.  
Он протянул руку привычным жестом и Ингель подполз, припал губами к раскрытой ладони.  
\- Благодарю вас, господин!  
\- Встань с колен, Ингольф. Отныне ты можешь стоять в моём присутствии, - милостиво разрешил тот.  
Ингель поднялся и отряхнул колени. Одурев от свалившихся на него новостей, попятился спиной назад, развернулся и... наткнулся на мать Стуре.  
Что сказать? Она была просто... ослепительна. Как жена кузнеца Илмаринена в поверьях квеннов, которую тот выковал из золота и серебра. С такой же холодной, застывшей красотой. Женщина скользнула по нему равнодушным взглядом, чуть приподняла уголки губ — настоящей улыбки, Ингольф, наверное, не заслуживал.  
\- Вот с кем тебе надо ещё познакомиться, - пробасил возле уха отец. - Наш кнарарсмид. Без этого шутника мы бы никуда не уплыли, Ингель! Эй, да куда ты там смотришь?  
Ингель упёрся вглядом в чью-то грудь. А потом задрал голову и встретил смеющийся взгляд другого парня. Высокий и стройный, со светлой косой, лежащей на плече, он был словно молодой ясень. Только сейчас Ингель понял, что значит это сравнение в висах Браги Боддасона, скальда.  
\- Неужели твой младший, Вальтер? - спросил тот, и ровные полукружия бровей приподнялись удивлённо.  
Отец развёл руками — мол, что поделать, дети быстро растут.  
\- Ингель, это Эвен Нэсхайм, - сказал отец. - А это его...  
\- Вальтер, идём со мной! - вдруг крикнул Леннарт, отец Вильде, маша рукой. - Нужно выкатить ещё бочек. Ингель, поди к брату — видишь, не до тебя сейчас.  
Ингель дёрнулся к отцу бестолково, совсем растерявшись — Вальтер оставил его одного с совсем незнакомыми людьми. Ингеля пихали, толкали и скоро оттеснили к опорным столбам у стены.  
Он прислонился спиной к дереву, часто и поверхностно дыша. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, кружилась голова и было совсем сухо во рту. Рикке рассказывал, что так бывает, когда отсыпешь маминого грибного порошка больше, чем нужно. Но с ним оно творилось из-за Эвена.  
Эвен Нэсхайм! Каким же подходящим это имя было для корабела... Там был и «эу» — остров, и «виндр» — ветер, и «нэсхайм» — усадьба на мысу. Теперь Ингольф хотел знать о нём всё: откуда родом, как научился своему непостижимо сложному ремеслу. Что любит их кнарарсмид. И почему только Ингель раньше никогда его не видел?!  
Кругом выплёскивалось на дощатый пол пенное пиво. Захмелевший Снорре Хьётви полез драться с другой такой же горой мяса, сшибая блюда и кубки. Ингель не смотрел, кто этот второй — ему было всё равно. Перед ним всё стояло лицо корабела. Его брови — каждая была похожа на недоступный жителям Мидгарда мост Биврёст.  
Ингель не мог оставаться тут, на вейцле — ему нужно было выбраться во двор. Он протолкался к дверям, откуда сразу же дохнуло холодом. На нетвёрдых ногах подошёл к груде сложенных на земле сосновых поленьев. Одно бревно было ещё нерасколото — вот на него Ингольф и сел, зажав руки между колен.  
Поблизости захрустел снег. Он вздрогнул и поднял голову, чтобы тут же ошеломлённо отпрянуть. Рядом с ним на это же самое бревно присел Эвен Нэсхайм, кнарарсмид. Ингель застыл, как примороженный — будто рядом по тропинке проходил страшный кабан-секач и нельзя было выдать себя даже вздохом. Потом всё же решился скосить глаза влево.  
Эвен смотрел на него очень внимательно, выжидающе.  
\- Ингель! А я тебе спасибо сказать пришёл.  
Ингольф только шевельнул губами — хотел спросить «за что». Но говорить у него не получалось — а только вбирать глазами этого корабела. Его длинные ноги, торчащие над бревном колени. Повязку-косичку из золочёной кожи, что пересекала лоб. Короткую, чуть подвивающуюся книзу бороду.  
\- Ты сына моего сегодня утешал. - улыбнулся Эвен, блеснув в темноте зубами. - Стуре, помнишь? Браслета ему своего не пожалел. Небось, невеста дарила?  
\- Нет! Это так... А откуда ты знаешь, что я утешал? - трепыхнулся Ингель.  
\- Как откуда? Стуре же мне всё рассказал. Говорит: «Иггий, воосы ууу!» - поднял тот руки вверх, пошевелив пальцами. И засмеялся — но как-то совсем не обидно.  
Ингель двумя руками заправил за уши пряди, устыдившись до горячих щёк. Давно пора было заплести себе косу, как у братьев!  
\- Я бы дал тебе что-нибудь взамен, - развёл руками корабел. - Да нечего. Но мы ещё сочтёмся, правда же?  
Ингель удивился — в таких случаях отдавали обычно нож, что висел на поясе. Ясное дело, любимый — другой ты не будешь постоянно на себе таскать. Но у Эвена Нэсхайма не было даже поясного ножа.  
\- Меня мои ждут, Ингель, - легко тронул его за плечо Эвен. - Жаль, я б с тобой ещё посидел.  
Ингель беспомощно протянул руку — но схватить за рукав не посмел. Кнарарсмид ушёл в темноту, а он так и остался сидеть на покрытом снегом бревне.

***

\- Да где ж тебя носит-то, Ингель! - гаркнул за спиной Эскиль. - Я уже с ног сбился. С кем это ты тут время проводил? - сморщил он нос подозрительно, глядя на оставленные Эвеном на земле следы. Подошёл и присел рядом, вглядываясь ему в лицо.  
Ингольф не сразу собрал всё воедино — как когда-то не мог собрать остов своего кнарра. Но потом до него дошло, кто та женщина Эвену.  
У невозможно прекрасного корабела, конечно же, были жена и сын. И для мальчишки, у которого только пробились усы, места в его жизни бы не нашлось. Глупо было даже надеяться; кто он, и кто кнарарсмид, второй после конунга человек в Агдире?  
\- Слушай, Эскиль... А Эвен Нэсхайм, ты его знаешь? - глядя себе под ноги, тихо спросил он.  
\- Мало-ой! - заухмылялся брат. - Конечно знаю. Помню, в походе с ним были на островах... Так этот Нэсхайм так орудовал боевой секирой, что мы с разинутыми ртами стояли. Когда на тинге выходят на спор биться, у них эта ярость — сам знаешь, из мешочка с грибной трухой. А Эвен безо всяких снадобий был как страшен, как гнев Тора! Ни стрелы, ни копья его не задевали, как заговорённого. Ух, и жуть — у меня так озноб от него вдоль хребтины шёл.  
\- Ясно. А та женщина с ним, она ещё не улыбается... кто это?  
\- Ты, наверное, про Сунни? - почесал в затылке Эскиль. - Так жена его. Дочь Вергейра Железноногого. Когда я был как ты, Ингель, её отцу все парни Агдира порог обивали. А вышла за пришлого. Сына родила, живёт с ним в шхерах... Там в наустах зимой стоят наши драккары. Веришь, Нэсхайм даже на тинги не ходит!  
\- Сына у них Стуре зовут, да?  
\- Точно, Стуре. А почему, знаешь? Говорят, отцу на колени положили, а он как раскричится — не успокоить было. Дурной знак...  
Ингель попробовал сделать очередной вздох, но вместо этого у него вырвался всхлип. Слёзы текли вдоль щёк, собираясь под подбородком, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Эскиль сперва нахмурился, потом охнул и зажал себе рукой рот. Порывисто обнял Ингеля, прижал к себе. После этого они долго молчали.  
\- Я отведу тебя к Рикке, ладно? Видел тут их где-то с Вальбергсоном, - наконец, сказал брат. - Меня можете не ждать сегодня. Я... пойду праздновать, пожалуй.  
Вид у Эскиля был такой, будто ковш сидра ему бы совсем не повредил.

***

С той поры минуло несколько недель. Ингель... жил как-то. Но ему казалось, что он шевелит руками и ногами глубоко под водой, в бездонной впадине фьорда. Там, где зеленоватый мерцающий свет виднеется только высоко над головой. А если открыть рот, оттуда вместо слов всплывают только стайки пузырей.  
Выносить шёпот и поцелуи рядом Ингель не мог, а потому пошёл к Эскилю и сказал, что сам будет спать с трэллами. Эскиль ответил, что ещё не хватало, и не пустил. Возня по ночам с тех пор почти прекратилась. Эти могли и днём. Всё равно Луке проводил у них столько времени, что в своей усадьбе почти и не бывал.  
Думать об Эвене... о том, как он счастлив со своей семьёй там, в шхерах, было больно. Но Ингольф всё равно вспоминал его всё время, не нарочно — так расчёсывают до красноты зудящий комариный укус.  
Он не огрызался на слова Луке, не вступал в шутливые перепалки с Рикке — на это всё не было сил. Хюрре сворачивался у него на коленях, урча и грея собой — словно зная, что хозяину худо. Ингель гладил его по белому, мерно дышащему боку, рыжему пятнышку у хвоста. Проводил по спине, чуя под мягкой кошачьей шерстью острые углы лопаток.

***

Они с братьями только умылись и уселись за стол, как со двора прибежал запыхавшийся Хийси.  
\- Хозяин! Там посланцы от Ларса Хёскульда. Требуют, чтобы вы вышли к ним немедля, а не то дело будет обсуждаться весной, на тинге Четверти. И уж тогда не миновать вам пени и справедливого наказания.  
\- Наказания? За что? - сморщился Эскиль. - Да я в жизни ничего, противного законам, не совершал. Почти.  
\- За... оскорбление чести девицы, мой господин, - отвечал Хийси.  
\- Ш-шт? - просипел Рикке из своего угла. Луке молча лупил глаза, больше всего напоминая сову с растопыренным пёстрым оперением.  
Эскиль помотал головой:  
\- Дичь какая. Ну, пускай войдут. Неохота мне во двор тащиться. Открой им ворота.  
Ларс жил по ту сторону ручья и они были добрыми соседями. Всё это, несомненно, были наговоры — после поединка на своём первом тинге Эскиль зарёкся так шутить. Хёскульд означало «седой, умудрённый опытом» и это прозвище досталось Ларсу не просто так. Чтобы старик да поверил пустым россказням...? Ингелю стало не по себе.  
Посланцы Ларса были из числа его трэллов — выдавали волосы, обрезанные коротко, выше ушей. Впрочем, держались они уверенно.  
\- Господин! Наш хозяин, Ларс Торвальдсон по прозвищу Хёскульд, требует уплаты свадебного мунда за его дочь, Линн Ларсдоттир, девицу двадцати зим. Ежели возьмёте её сего месяца в законные жёны, хозяин готов потолковать о земле, что даст впридачу.  
\- С какой стати мне на ней жениться? - поморгал Эскиль.  
\- Наш господин утверждает, что Линн носит вашего ребёнка, - смиренно произнёс второй трэлл.  
\- С минувшего Йоля, - поддакнул второй.  
Ингель посмотрел на Рикке и увидел, как тот глазами указывает Эскилю на неприметные половицы, под которыми был ход, ведущий в Ярдхус. А вот сам Эскиль почему-то молчал и с каждой минутой делался всё более задумчивым. Даже щёку рукой подпёр, глядя куда-то вверх, будто вспоминая.  
Ингольф на всякий случай перестал издавать звуки и вжался спиной в стену.  
Старший брат же засунул в рот кончики пальцев, покусал их и изумлённо произнёс:  
\- Всё-таки не привиделось, а! Разрази меня гром... Сам не помню, как угораздило. Что ж, передайте Ларсу, что приду завтра после полудня.  
Он шмыгнул носом — не иначе, от радости внезапного отцовства. Но не забыл спросить:  
\- А ты-то, Ингель, что пожелал, когда вепря ели?

**Author's Note:**

> Франками назывались подданные Каролингского королевства, к которому относилась территория современных Франции, Италии, Германии, Бельгии, Нидерландов, Люксембурга и Швейцарии.
> 
> Финнов тогда называли квеннами. А слово финн было синонимом жителя Лапландии (саама).
> 
> Дроттнинг — жена конунга.
> 
> В те времена скальды (и подражающий им Эскиль) не сочиняли римфованных стихов.


End file.
